


[短篇集]火

by graygraygray



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Summary: ※主角一行人，以「火」為主題的三篇短篇※普羅恩普特與伊格尼斯〈焚き火〉※伊格尼斯與諾克提斯〈蝋燭の炎〉※格拉迪歐藍斯和伊格尼斯〈即位の炬火〉
Kudos: 3





	1. 〈焚き火〉

不管是濕熱的環境、陰鬱的情緒和沉默的氣氛都令普羅恩普特沉不住氣。前一天在卡塔納提卡站的火車旅館投宿時也是這樣，明明大家都在同一個空間裡，卻誰也不願和誰說話。諾克特和格拉迪歐則是一開口就要吵架的樣子。更別提玩什麼國王騎士了。

諾克特最後還是同意了讓伊格尼斯同行。他們進到了凱斯特諾礦山，幾乎不聊天，行走的速度比平時要慢上很多。雖然諾克特還是一臉陰沉地走在最前面，但總會不時回過頭望。一路上他緊張兮兮地跟在伊格尼斯旁邊，在對方因為突起的石塊跌倒時及時扶住他。

「抱歉啊，麻煩你了。」每一次伊格尼斯都會這樣對他說。

「你不要這麼說啦！」普羅恩普特說。

他們和往常一樣的和魔物戰鬥。普羅恩普特一邊握住麥格農手槍邊後退，待在遠方對魔物掃射，水花四濺，眼角餘光瞧見了伊格尼斯被打倒在地，但離他太遠了，他大叫了一聲：「伊格尼斯！」在下一秒，他便看見了原先在最遠處的諾克特，睜大了充滿殺意的雙眼，使用瞬移來到伊格尼斯面前，一刀砍向準備攻擊伊格尼斯的魔物。

鄰近夜晚下起了一場細雨，伊格尼斯問他：「你還不開燈嗎？」

他驚訝地問：「伊格尼斯，你知道現在是晚上了啊？」

「現在已經很晚了，這種程度我還是知道的。」

「啊，是嗎，真不愧是伊格尼斯呢……」

他們走到一間半浸在池沼中的小屋，準備去尋找預備電源，普羅恩普特看著在雨中的伊格尼斯，被泥水和雨水淋得滿身濕透，很想問要不要在這裡先休息一下呢，卻怎麼也不敢開口。他站在告示欄前，諾克特見他腳步遲疑，沉著臉走遠了，格拉迪歐口氣不善地說：「喂國王，這可不是你一人的旅行啊。」也跟在諾克特的後頭走了，剩下他和伊格尼斯。他猶豫了一下才走到伊格尼斯的身邊，正準備要和他開口時，就看到諾克特和格拉迪歐走回來，說找到露營地了，今天就先休息吧。

他們圍在篝火邊吃了泡麵。明明今天吃的是格拉迪歐喜歡的食物，他卻一句話也不說，只有木柴燃燒的劈啪聲和吸吮麵條的聲音。伊格尼斯等到食物沒有那麼燙了，才溫吞地拿起筷子，捧著泡麵一口一口慢慢地吃。諾克特吃完後又把泡麵碗扔在原地就走了。

好想吃伊格尼斯做的飯喔……普羅恩普特心想，用餐後幫忙善後完，小聲問諾克特：「啊，諾克特，你要看看……今天拍的照片嗎？」

諾克特看也沒看他一眼，只是說：「抱歉，我沒這個心情。」

「啊、嗯，說得也是呢……」握著相機，普羅恩普特還站在原地，諾克特已經走掉了。格拉迪歐也不知道跑到哪裡去了。普羅恩普特拿著洗出來的照片又回到了篝火前。夜深了，他看到伊格尼斯還坐在那裡，心想還是別打擾他吧，試圖安靜地坐到旁邊的折疊椅上將照片好好歸冊，卻不慎撞到了相機的腳架，發出了很大的聲響。

「……是諾克特嗎？」伊格尼斯將頭轉向他這邊問，普羅恩普特不敢動彈，大氣也不敢出一聲，怎麼回話也不對。他看見伊格尼斯戴著墨鏡的臉被營火照得橘紅，墨鏡後左眼的傷口才剛剛癒合，變成一塊猙獰的疤痕。伊格尼斯等了等，見沒有得到回應，說：「要是你不想說話也沒關係。」

「……」

伊格尼斯握住手中的拐杖，微微挪動身子，繼續說：「抱歉，今天的戰鬥我都沒派上用場。」

「……」

「不過我會努力別扯大家的後腿。」

「……」

「視力遲早會好的，你不用擔心我的事。」

「……」

「諾克特只要繼續做你決定的事就好了。」

「……」

「還有，謝謝你今天救了我。」

普羅恩普特有點想哭，眼淚卡在眼眶中，他忍著要自己別哭。

其實普羅恩普特一直不覺得伊格尼斯是個多話的人。除了對諾克特食衣住行上的耳提面命，苦口婆心地要他吃點蔬菜以外，平時他們接到任務後，伊格尼斯負責駕駛時，為求安全專心，他總是不怎麼說話，也要大家盡可能別和他說話。他們開著雷格里亞前往各處，有時是去拿在中途被攔截的貨物，有時是打倒難纏的魔物，有時則是幫忙尋找一些東西。

雖然坐在伊格尼斯旁邊，普羅恩普特會偶爾拿罐罐裝咖啡給伊格尼斯提神，但他多數都是轉過身和後座的兩人聊天，或者直接解開安全帶，半跪在坐椅上，手肘底在靠背上和諾克特亂聊一通，直到在讀書的格拉迪歐忍無可忍道：「喂你們很吵啊！」

自始至終普羅恩普特還是一句話也沒說，最後伊格尼斯說：「時間也不早了，你快去休息吧。」普羅恩普特努力不發出任何一點聲音地從折疊椅上站起來，退到後頭，才假裝自己初來乍到，說：「啊，伊格尼斯！要睡覺了嗎？要我帶你進去嘛！」

「抱歉啊，麻煩你了。」伊格尼斯說，巍巍地站了起來，普羅恩普特越過火堆，走到伊格尼斯身旁，看見躲在帳篷後頭的諾克特的影子變得越來越小，然後消失無蹤。


	2. 〈蝋燭の炎〉

自從諾克提斯王子誕生後，伊格尼斯就負起照顧他的職責。

當然，這並不是餵哺或養育的意思。實際上他們只差了兩歲，論起「照顧」，至少在最初的十年內，兩人同樣都處於被人照顧的身份，關係與其說是君臣，更像是普通的童年玩伴。──儘管諾克提斯王子一點也不「普通」。幼兒的他伏趴在床邊，用短而白胖的手指輕戳著嬰孩的諾克提斯臉頰上的酒窩。像這樣兩人待在一起玩耍的模樣伊格尼斯看過好幾次，堂而皇之地收進皇家相冊之中。

等到伊格尼斯長大來看，這是多麼失分寸而逾越的行為，當時隨侍在側的父親卻也沒有阻止，甚至還拍成了照片。他知道自己的嚴謹性格正是遺傳自父親，便也曾私下問過，父親回答他：雷吉斯陛下說無妨。當時諾克提斯殿下需要的並非一個作為「臣下」的你。

無論做什麼，永遠都要為了殿下著想，將殿下的需求放在第一位，並非給殿下「想要的」，而是要給予殿下真正「需要的」。陪伴在他身邊，你成為殿下的雙手與頭腦。父親是如此教育他的，為此伊格尼斯也進行過很長的思考，最後得到的結論是：為「王子」付出，更重要的前提，則是身為「諾克提斯」的這一個人。

話雖如此，伊格尼斯也不打算只是做一名「臣下」。父親說的話他一字一句謹記在心，除了王子想要的，他也必須成為王子所需要的，當然，也不能忽略那些需求。儘管這位路希斯的王子殿下在往後的歲月裡仍總將不吃的蔬菜扔進他的盤子中，或對於他的苦口婆心，他的萬般叮嚀都漫不經心地敷衍過去，他仍舊一而再、再而三地去做那些或許他不喜歡，但他需要的行為。與「王之盾」不同，通常他是站在諾克提斯的身後，看著他的背影，伊格尼斯也早已決定，這位大人就是他這一生要追隨侍奉的對象，是他的王。

當他們都還小的時候，他喚他「諾克特」。直到他長成少年，感到拘謹與禮節身份的劃分，叫了一陣子的「諾克提斯王子」。到後來，終歸又回到了「諾克特」。

大約在「諾克提斯王子」剛轉換回「諾克特」的交界處，伊格尼斯再一次用「諾克特」稱呼他時，諾克提斯愣愣地看著他好幾秒，才轉過頭去，說：「喔，怎麼了」。沒過多久事故便發生了。諾克提斯休養了好一陣子，終於擺脫輪椅，雖然動作上還有些不協調，但也能慢慢地走路和下樓了。

露娜芙蕾亞殿下將生氣帶給諾克提斯，卻無法將埋藏在他內心的恐懼種子給完全根除。那段時間諾克提斯很怕火，也怕黑。新任侍女道她們總在王子睡著後才關燈，他卻常常在半夜驚醒，發出呻吟，冷汗遍布全身，蜷曲在被子裡瑟瑟發抖，又不許她們將床邊的油燈點燃。她們只好打開整間寢房的燈，王子的睡眠卻依舊零碎而充盈著夢魘。

伊格尼斯是在諾克提斯的感冒遲遲未見好，經過他再三詢問，才從貼身侍女那邊得知的。一開始侍女支吾其詞，他也不由得變得口氣強硬，也許是看在他只是一介少年，又是王子的伴讀的份上，她們這才吐實。「殿下要我們別告訴任何人」，侍女低著頭說。他追問：「雷吉斯陛下呢？連格拉迪歐也不知道？」侍女面有難色，只是沉重地搖了搖頭。

當天晚上，伊格尼斯留宿王宮，等到諾克提斯睡著後，才輕手輕腳地走進寢房，拉了把椅子坐在窗前，他的視力並不能只憑月光進行閱讀。於是伊格尼斯向椅背靠去，他也有些睏了，閉上雙眼小睡片刻，直到被諾克提斯的叫聲喚醒。

「啊……啊！」

「諾克特！」他從椅子上跳起，點燃蠟燭奔向諾克提斯。

「不要！熄掉它！不要！」諾克提斯的聲音帶著咽嗚，燭光照亮他的臉，雙眼瞪得老大，飽含驚懼，淚水含在眼眶中忍著不讓它落下。雙手不斷地擺晃掙扎，腳蹬的力道較輕，在床單上無力晃動著。

伊格尼斯把燈檯拿得遠了些，又用燈罩罩住，跪在床邊，握住諾克提斯的手安撫他，重覆道：「諾克特，沒事，冷靜下來。已經沒事了。」

「伊格尼斯……？」諾克提斯看著他，像是剛從窒息的海洋中被撈起，冷汗布滿雙頰，緊緊抓住了面前唯一的浮木。

「沒事的。」

「伊格尼斯……」

「我在這裡。」伊格尼斯說。「睡吧。」

「……嗯。」諾克提斯說，微微放鬆了力道，他側過半邊身子盯著他。面對和自己年齡沒差多少的伊格尼斯，諾克提斯比較不會逞強自己，也沒有必要總是裝得「像個成熟的大人」，或者「像個王子」，不需要非得「像個未來的路希斯王」。伊格尼斯看到枕頭上有些浸濕的痕跡，他假裝沒看見。

「要把燈熄掉嗎？」伊格尼斯問。

「……沒關係……」諾克提斯說。「你也上來。」

「好。」伊格尼斯上了床，諾克提斯為他摘掉眼鏡，吸了吸鼻子，把潮濕的枕面壓到頭下。燭影搖曳，兩人維持著握著手的姿勢一起躺著。「晚安，諾克特。」伊格尼斯說，諾克提斯在他的注視下緩緩地閉上雙眼。

直到他的眼睛只能夠隱隱約約地感知一點光線，瞧，這份黑暗，籠罩著國土與人民，是覆蓋在他面上的罩紗。然而伊格尼斯並不懼。黑暗總會過去，在無盡的黑暗中，至少他還能瞧見那麼一絲微弱的燭光。洗去淤泥與塵土，他感覺到諾克提斯坐到他的身邊。他的王一直都在身邊，就算沒有牽起彼此的手，也能夠知道彼此。

「我在這裡。」諾克提斯說。

「是啊。」伊格尼斯說。「我知道。」


	3. 〈即位の炬火〉

睽違近兩週，一批王者之劍的成員歸返雷斯塔倫，帶回隕石碎片少許。啟動部分醫療設備後，城內又巍巍亮起半邊，那光亮是黯淡的昏黃，特別不張揚，像層浮在水面上的薄油，便是在雷斯塔倫的空氣裡混進一點黑色以外的色彩。

格拉迪歐藍斯醒來時頭頂燈管給亮得晃眼，也不曉得是他忘記關，還是上回在開著燈的狀態便斷了電。格拉迪歐藍斯當然不會去記電源開關到底在向上還是向下的時候才是正確關閉，他眨眨眼，伸手便關了。

時間似乎還早。格拉迪歐藍斯打了個呵欠，伸展伸展筋骨，從床上爬了起來。他走向洗水槽，不算寬敞的房裡堆滿雜物，他被走道上的一個空酒瓶絆住腳，低聲罵了句髒話。格拉迪歐藍斯洗完臉後順手梳理了一番自己略長的頭髮，把鬢角的頭髮順到腦後綁了起來。

第二個呵欠。他差不多全醒了，今天──正確來說是再過兩小時──他就要出城去進行新的任務，不過任務內容大致上都是差不多的。眼睛很快地便適應了窗外的稀少光源，畢竟要是無法適應黑暗，就無法在這個世界生存。

格拉迪歐藍斯拎起外套，穿上靴子便出門了。一路上向營區裡還在工作岡位的人們打招呼，一個礦場員工看見他，放下手上的作業，朝他喊道：「格拉迪歐先生！傷口怎麼樣啦！好得差不多了嗎？」

「這點小傷不算什麼啦。」他笑著說，擺擺手又向前走了。

已經有幾個成員零星地在廣場集合，格拉迪歐藍斯看見伊格尼斯坐在一旁的長椅上，便加快腳步走了過去。

「唷。」格拉迪歐藍斯率先說道。

「早啊，格拉迪歐。」伊格尼斯說。「我做了些三明治，你要吃嗎？」

「太棒了，快給我來一份。」格拉迪歐藍斯伸出手，伊格尼斯算準時機，幾乎分毫不差地將食盒舉到格拉迪歐藍斯的面前。

或許也只剩下伊格尼斯能夠這麼精準地使用這些措辭。無視這些近乎永夜的黑暗，不看錶也不望日曆，依舊將日子分為白日與夜晚。格拉迪歐藍斯嚼著放入餐肉罐頭的簡易三明治邊想，在世界完全失去光明以前，伊格尼斯就已經靠著感官去分辨時間與氣候，現在他似乎靠著空氣的震動與聲音，就能捕捉到身邊的人的情緒和動作。

格拉迪歐藍斯很快吃完第二份，稱讚道：「果然還是你的料理好啊。」

「謝謝。」伊格尼斯向成員們逐一發送完餐盒，又回到格拉迪歐藍斯旁邊坐下。格拉迪歐藍斯側頭看著伊格尼斯，他把自己打理得很乾淨整齊，這八九年來伊格尼斯需要仰賴人幫忙的事情越來越少，起先他還和普羅恩普特住在一起，後來便搬到現在的房子去。伊格尼斯的房子索性根本沒裝燈管線路，要不是還要做料理，只怕他連最基本的水電也不通了。

在格拉迪歐藍斯的眼裡，這根本是苦行僧在過的生活，但本人似乎完全不這麼覺得，他只說：反正平常都在外出任務，偶爾回來也是睡覺罷了。格拉迪歐藍斯提過幾次，說是要幫伊格尼斯購置家具之類的，都被對方婉拒了。後來他覺得要是伊格尼斯對於這樣的清苦日子甘之如飴，倒也不需要硬逼迫他改變。

至少，格拉迪歐藍斯便不會邀請伊格尼斯一起去找樂子，並非是覺得這位夥伴不解風情，而是兩人認識了這麼多年，他幾乎沒怎麼見過伊格尼斯有女人的痕跡，這名忠心耿耿的親信待在路希斯王子身邊的時間多過太多──喔，現在可是路希斯王了。伊格尼斯如此恪守時日，無非也是耐心地等候著「時機的到來」。

──算了，誰不是呢。

一道拂曉似的微光照入廣場，空氣中飄浮的微塵粒子都看得一清二楚。伊格尼斯依舊閉著眼，眉頭抖了兩下，伸手去碰腰間的手榴彈。那是時刻到來的宣示，伊格尼斯僅憑感覺就可知曉，而格拉迪歐藍斯知道自己見識過，或者說，即將見識國王的登基。在王都殷索姆尼亞，當他們的王再度坐上王座，他們這些王的臣下便要舉起儀式的火炬，將聖火捧向上空，讓光明再度照耀這個世界。即使那將是最初也是最後，他們仍會喊道：這是路希斯的王！是我們的王！是光明之王！

「好哩！出發！」格拉迪歐藍斯精神抖擻地站起身，大聲吆喝：「今天也讓它們瞧瞧我們的厲害！」

「是啊，看我們的吧。」伊格尼斯說，站在他的身旁，朝著有光的方向。


End file.
